Lo hizo por ti
by HijaDeFrazel
Summary: SPOILERS ENDGAME. Peter/Morgan Brothers. Semi AU. [...] jamas sabrá lo que motivó a Tony a hacer lo que hizo; por suerte Morgan Stark si lo sabe.


Un nervioso Peter Parker de 32 años intenta acomodarse la corbata frente al espejo. Sus manos temblorosas claramente no le están haciendo el trabajo mas fácil. Aunque se ha enfrentado a diversos enemigos, su boda con Michelle ha sido todo un desafío.

Un par de toques interrumpen el silencio de la habitación. El castaño espera que sea su tía May, ya que necesita a alguien que pueda relajarlo un poco.

-Morgan- el vengador ve a la chica que ha considerado su hermana cerrando la puerta.

La azabache se limita a darle un fuerte abrazo, acomodando correctamente la corbata -Cálmate Peter. La última vez que vi a Michelle no tenia intenciones de huir ¿o el que quiere huir eres tú?- preguntó con preocupación la vengadora.

Peter negó con la cabeza -Estoy nervioso, Morgan ¿y si algo no sale bien? ¿o que tal si otro loco nos vuelve a secuestrar como la semana pasada? ¿y si el juez no...

La risa de la primogénita de los Stark interrumpe al héroe arácnido -Peter, deja de ser tan negativo ¡todo saldrá bien!

-Lo siento- se disculpa el hombre que ha sido su mentor y su hermano desde siempre -No puedo evitarlo desde...

El vengador no termina la frase. Ambos saben que Peter se refiere al día en que todos los héroes que pudieran existir en el universo se enfrentaron a Thanos. Vencieron, pero la victoria siempre les sabra amarga; perdieron a muchos de sus amigos en batalla. Ese día, Peter perdió a su mentor. Y Morgan perdió a su padre

-Deja de culparte, Peter. Nada de lo que ocurrió fue tu culpa- ese tono regañón y maternal se parecía demasiado al Pepper, la madre de la chica. Sin embargo, la sonrisa sarcástica que tenia en los labios era idéntica a la de su padre -Papá estaría orgulloso de ti.

Un par de lágrimas salieron de los ojos del castaño -Eso espero, pequeña. Aunque también estaría orgulloso de su pequeña Iron Girl- dijo con orgullo el hombre, acariciando la cabeza de Morgan como lo hacía hace años

-Estoy segura que le daría un infarto- respondió la castaña, limpiando un par de lagrimas rebeldes de sus mejillas - pero es imposible no estar orgulloso de _mua._

_-_La novia aguarda- interrumpió un pelirrojo. James Rogers Romanoff estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta. Aunque no tenía más de 16 años, el vengador ya empezaba a lucir como un adulto -Tía May a dicho que te sacará a rastras de la habitación si no te ve frente al altar en dos minutos.

Peter salio corriendo por el pasillo, no sin antes encargarse de que Morgan y James fueran frente a el sin tener muestras de afecto tan "escandalosas" ante sus ojos.

-Peter- llamo la chica al castaño, mientras James se sentaba entre su padre y la madre de Morgan, dejando dentro del traje un sobre color azul -Tu fuiste su motivación. Papa salvo al mundo por ti. Haz que valga la pena, tonto- dijo entre lloriqueos lo ultimo, volviendo a abrazar al casi hijo de Tony.

Antes de que la marcha nupcial diera pie a una de las novias mas bonitas que Peter hubiera visto, volteo hacia la sillas que estaban colocadas en honor de los caídos. Francamente no reconocía muchas, salvo tres: sabia que Natasha Romanoff y Gamora habían sido sacrificadas para obtener la gema del alma. Y sabia que Tony había ocupado todas las gemas en su conjunto.

Si, Bruce Banner lo había traído de vuelta, pero fue Tony quien acabo con Thanos para siempre. Fue Tony quien dio su vida por los que mas quería.

Aunque Peter nunca lo escucharía de los labios de su mentor, todo el universo se salvo gracias a el. Gracias a el buscaron las gemas, gracias a Tony pudieron viajar en el tiempo.

Peter fue su mayor motivación.

Si, Tony Stark era más que un genio millonario. Era un héroe. Pero eso se lo debía a Morgan y a Peter; Stark siempre quiso que su pequeña creciera en un mejor lugar y sabía que con héroes como Spider Man el mundo estaría a salvo.

Aunque Peter no era su hijo, Tony lo consideraba como tal. Y si tenía que morir para poderle dar una segunda oportunidad a él y a todos los que se habían ido, el haría lo que sea.

Y lo hizo.

En donde sea que este, Tony sabía que su sacrificio valió la pena, al ver a Morgan y a Peter abrazados como hermanos.


End file.
